


21 Nights

by Miss_Nobody



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, Chinese Language, M/M, Top Steve Rogers
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-06-20 14:49:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 24,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15536613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Nobody/pseuds/Miss_Nobody
Summary: 某天夜里，Bucky无人问津的小旅店里来了一位神秘的住客。





	1. Chapter 1

 

8月2日。

Bucky知道这已经是第21个晚上。

最后一晚。

他将手指嵌进男人坚硬的背肌里，留下深红的印子，随着男人温柔又猛烈的撞击而起伏。他听见男人粗重的喘息，沉沦爱欲却又充满悲伤。

Bucky亲吻男人的额头、鼻尖、嘴唇，被他紧紧拥在怀里，享受皮肤的厮磨。他轻声叫男人的名字，声音在发颤，泪水与汗水交融，浸湿了枕角。

我们还会再见面吗？

7月13日。

夏日的暴雨一直持续到了夜晚10点过后，Bucky躺在旅店门厅的沙发上，快要睡着的时候，听到了雨声中夹杂的汽车熄火的声音。他脊背一挺，坐直了身子，盖在脸上的书“啪”地落到了地上。从不大的窗口向外看去，漆黑的夜幕里一个人影从车门里探出了身子，Bucky使劲瞪大了眼睛——没有看错，那里有辆车，和一个小跑着奔向旅店的人。

门口的风铃发出清脆的响声，一个高大的男人推开了旅店的门，和刚从沙发上站起来的Bucky视线撞到一处。

仅是一眼那人便很快低下头去，黑色的鸭舌帽堪堪遮住了半张脸，但是Bucky觉得刚才好像看到了一双很漂亮的蓝眼睛。

“先生晚上好，住宿吗？”Bucky微笑着道，偷偷打量这个有些奇怪的男人——明明是夏天却披着一件长外套，肩上挎着一个破破烂烂的黑色大包，鸭舌帽压得低低的，身上还有股不太好闻的腥味。

那人简短地“嗯”了声，跟着Bucky来到柜台前，Bucky身后的墙上挂着所有房间的钥匙，每一把都老老实实待在自己的房间号下面。他扫了一眼，从口袋里掏出一张身份证，递给Bucky，“一间单人间。”

Bucky接过那张卡片，瞧了一眼，盯着对方被雨打湿的鸭舌帽檐，说：“Evans......先生，请问您住几天？”

对方舔了下干涩的嘴唇，快速答道：“到8月3号。”

“唔，8月3号，也就是......”Bucky捏了捏下巴，正算着日子就被一阵硬币落到桌面的声音打断了。

“但我只有这些钱。”那个男人从外套内袋里掏出一把硬币和几张面值不一的纸钞“哗啦”一声摊在台子上，微微抬起半张脸，“这些够吗？”

Bucky都不用数，看一眼就知道肯定不够，这些钱顶多够住10天的，但也许是太久没人光顾这儿了，他耸了耸肩答道：“如果不加清洁费的话，够了。”

那人听到这话又低下头去，没有说什么。

Bucky瞥了他一眼，然后快速查看日历，说道：“8月3号的话......也就是21个晚上。”他又看那人一眼，见他没反应，便转身拿了把钥匙，递给他道：“你的房间在102，左边走廊第二间，我就在你隔壁，有什么事叫我就行。”

那人接过钥匙，点了点头，小声说了句“谢谢”。刚要走又转身问他：“能不能借我件衣服？”

第二天，Bucky久违地起了个大早，他已经记不清多久没有人来过这里了，现在终于来了人还要住三个礼拜，他可不想怠慢。Bucky检查了下仓库，各方面的储备都不够用，他做好Steve的早餐，留下一张纸条，便驱车离去。

Bucky的旅店坐落在一条公路旁，公路的尽头是一个小镇，那也是周围数十里唯一的人烟。待Bucky从镇上回来时，他的客人已经起床了，正坐在桌前吃早餐，他两手提着好几个大袋子，用脚顶开虚掩的门，热情地和他打招呼：“嘿！早上好啊Steve！”

Steve转过头，窗外的阳光照在他半边身子上，一头金色的头发在阳光下显得太耀眼了些。这回没有任何东西遮住他的脸，俊朗的脸庞一下子闯入Bucky的视线，他果真有一双漂亮的蓝眼睛。

“早上好。”他有礼貌地回道。

“你可以叫我Bucky，希望你也不介意我直接叫你Steve。”Bucky朝他笑了笑，对方也扬起嘴角，却好像没有什么温度：“当然不介意。”他咽下最后一块面包，说：“谢谢你的衣服，明天我洗干净就还你。”

Bucky却摆手，“不用了你穿吧，你穿着比我合身多了。”Bucky没说客套话，这件衣服对他来说有些大了，穿在Steve身上却刚刚好，如果不是看Steve比他高又壮，他也不会挑这件衣服给他——纯白的T恤上面印着一个卡通小熊。

Steve笑着说“谢谢”，然后看向Bucky手里的袋子，问：“这附近还有超市？”

旅店周围除了公路就是山林，Steve这么问并不意外，Bucky一边把大大小小的袋子放下，一边回答他：“离这里二十多公里有个小镇。”

Steve缓缓点头，站起身，看到门外小轿车的后备箱盖仍高高翘着，便问：“车上还有吗？我帮你拿。”

“还有几箱水。”Bucky还在弯腰整理地上的袋子，扭过头冲Steve笑了笑，“谢了。”

Steve搬着两箱水要进门，突然不知从哪窜出一个金色的影子向他扑过来，他脚下踉跄差点摔倒，还好抵在了门框上才站稳。

“嘿！Winter！”Bucky的喝声响起，Steve这才看清方才偷袭他的是一只金毛，正咧着嘴扒在他腿上一个劲地摇尾巴。

“你养的狗？”Steve把两箱水放进屋里，蹲下身揉了揉大金毛的脑袋，由它在自己脸上乱舔。

Bucky点点头，“他叫Winter。”随后揪住金毛的耳朵，佯怒斥道：“跟你讲过多少遍不要跑这么快，现在好了，撞到人了吧！”

“呜——”Winter拉拢下耳朵，一个劲地往Steve怀里蹭，就像在寻求庇护。Steve见状笑出声，扶着身后的墙站起来，看向Bucky，却发现对方瞪圆了眼看着扒在他身上的金毛，神情可怕得不像在开玩笑。

他顺着Bucky的目光向下看去，这才明白，他瞪的不是Winter，而是自己正不断往外渗着血的腹部。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

“你你没事吧！”Bucky讶异捂住嘴，脑子有点转不过来，“怎么会流这么多血？！不会是刚才Winter——”

“不是……”Steve一时语塞，不知道该怎么解释，只是说：“不是你的狗，是之前的伤口裂了，你有没有止血药？”他抬头看向Bucky，两手紧紧按在冒血的地方，却不见他皱一下眉头。Bucky连忙点头，手忙脚乱地在橱柜里翻出了药箱，找到一包止血药粉和一卷纱布。

回到门厅，Bucky又险些被吓到。Steve坐在沙发上，衣服撩在胸前，赫然露出了他的伤口——他的左腹上有一个近四厘米长的口子，汩汩往外流着血，上面还爬着歪歪扭扭的缝线。

Steve接过Bucky手中的药和纱布，抬眼看他，“帮我撩一下衣服好吗？”

Bucky单膝跪上沙发，撩起Steve的衣服下摆固定在胸前，Steve将药粉撒在伤口上，Bucky看了一眼，两根缝线断了，粉色的肉微微向外翻着，只一眼Bucky便觉得胃里不太舒服。

Steve又问他：“你有没有缝线？”

“缝线？”Bucky皱起眉头，又看了眼他腹部上显然不是医生缝的扭曲的线，犹豫问他：“你不会是要自己缝……”

Steve仅仅是看着他，没有承认也没有否认。

Bucky知道他说中了，忙道：“不行，还是我送你去医院！”说罢一把抓起桌上的车钥匙，要去扶Steve，但对方不仅没起身，反而夺走了他的车钥匙。

“不了，我不用去医院。”Steve把车钥匙放到一边，用纱布轻轻摁住肋骨下还在流血的伤口，“没有针线，订书机也行。”伤者本人看上去比Bucky镇定得多。

Bucky愣了一下，猛地摇头：“还是去医院吧！”

Steve也摇头，他的嘴唇渐渐泛白，什么都没解释，看着Bucky的眼神却尤为坚定，仿佛就算Bucky把他五花大绑地绑去医院他也不会乖乖就范。

两人陷入沉默，红色的液体渐渐染红了整块纱布，Bucky看见Steve的肩膀在微微抖动，冷汗从他额前渗出，他突然意识到——他可能撑不到医院。

Bucky说，“棉线可以吗？”

Steve的眼神逐渐弱了下去，点了点头，等Bucky回来的时候，他手上除了棉线消毒酒精还拿着止痛药，“先把这药吃了。”Bucky递给Steve一片白色药片，然后打开酒精盖子帮他消毒针线。

Steve仰头吞下，道：“谢了。”他的声音比起之前虚弱了许多，Bucky也不敢耽搁，递给他消完毒的针和线，有些紧张地问：“你确定你可以自己缝合？”

听到这话，Steve竟是笑了，或许是觉得Bucky过分操心，他说：“没事，缝个针而已，你也可以不用陪着我。”言下之意，你要是害怕的话可以不看接下来的画面。

但Bucky不会买帐，说：“我还得帮你撩着衣服吧？”

“嗯。”Steve又弯起嘴角，稍微撑起了身子，两指捏住伤口，将针扎进了皮肉里。Bucky稍微偏过脑袋，他听见Steve隐忍的喘息，不自觉地搂住了他的肩膀，发现他整个人疼得微微颤抖。

Bucky的手紧了紧，捏着Steve的肩膀似乎想帮他分担疼痛。这样的情节让Bucky觉得自己像是在看警匪电影，他越发地觉得Steve有些神秘地过分了。

止痛药虽然起了效果，但也有副作用。Steve渐渐泛了困意，躺在沙发上睡着了，腹部的伤口已经处理完毕，血迹也被清理干净了，唯有白色T恤上印着一滩红色。

Bucky抱着Winter坐在旅馆门口，眺望远处的公路，公路再往后是一片绿荫，接着便是延绵的山脉。这条公路不常用，偶尔才有一辆车呼啸开过，通往Bucky旅店的支路旁竖着一个显眼的牌子，上面写着“Barnes’Inn”，却因为路过的人太少而几乎没有人光顾。

这和他祖父和父亲的时代大不相同，那时候公路尽头的小镇还是旅游胜地，儿时印象里的旅店总是住满形形色色的客人，穿梭不息。直到某一年，一伙恐怖分子袭击了小镇，死伤无数。

他看得出神，许久忽地捏紧拳头，站起身，在沙发前看了一眼，Steve睡得很死，发出轻微的呼吸声。

Bucky推开了那扇不属于他房间的门，床上的被子随意摊着，桌上放着些杂物，好像跟普通的住客没什么区别。但直觉告诉他，Steve不可能只是一个普通住客，毕竟一般人住店怎么会不带换洗的衣服？

Bucky很清楚自己的旅店常年无人光顾，偶尔来个奇怪的人也并不稀奇，但是确认一下总是没有坏处。Bucky在电视机柜上看到了他背来的那个挎包，黑色的帆布表面有不少狰狞的刮痕，他松开微出汗的手心，拉开了包的拉链。

里面似乎没什么特别的，唯独一把印着雄鹰图案的折叠刀吸引了Bucky的注意，银色的不锈钢外壳上印着一个圆形图案，圆里是一个充满几何感的老鹰。

Bucky捏着看了许久，这雄鹰的图案令Bucky觉得很有意思，甚至有点似曾相识。他动了动拇指，想要弹出里面的刀身，却听见门外Steve翻身的声音，吓得他赶紧将东西物归原位，出了房间。

Steve似乎只是翻了个身还在睡，Bucky呼出一口气，这令他有点做小偷的愧疚和羞耻感。见到Steve的第一眼Bucky就觉得这人很是神秘，但现在这般神秘已然令他感到一丝危险——他到底是在哪里弄了那么长的口子？

黑社会？不法分子？还是逃犯？离奇的画面像电影胶片般一格格放映，Bucky觉得自已是不是犯罪片看太多了，有妄想症了。

Bucky依旧站在Steve房间的门口，呆呆地望着里面，丝毫没有注意到沙发上的人已经醒来。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 那个刀上的标识是Shield～


	3. Chapter 3

“唔。”沙发上的动静令Bucky回过神，Steve醒了，稍微坐直了身子，手扶着脑袋，精神看上去不是很好。

“你还好吗……”Bucky离开Steve的房间门口，坐在了沙发扶手上。

Steve抬头看他，金色发丝阴影下的蓝眼睛依然有些迷离，他问：“我睡了多久？”

Bucky看一眼墙上的钟，答：“五个多小时了。”

Steve闻言点头，低头检视腹部的伤口，白色的纱布底下没有渗血的痕迹，血似乎已经完全止住了。他用手撑着沙发站起来，Bucky想上前扶他，却被Steve拍了拍肩膀，说：“我没事了，只是有点饿……有吃的吗？”

Steve坐在餐桌前，等待善良的旅店老板给他准备晚餐。身后的木地板传来“嘎吱”的声响，Steve转头，看到了耷拉着耳朵的Winter，狗总是很通灵性的，大概是知道Steve受了伤，只在他的脚边睁着水汪汪的眼睛看着他。

Steve摸了摸Winter的脑袋，它发出“呜呜”的声音，就像在担心他，厨房里切着肉丁的Bucky听到动静，都没有回头，又训了一句：“Winter你别老是缠着人家Steve，听到没？”

Winter识相地趴到了桌脚边，Steve又揉了下它的脑袋，抬头望向Bucky做饭的背影。

“这旅馆就你一个人？”

“嗯。”

Bucky依旧没有回头，回答着他的问题：“这家店是从我爷爷那传下来的，本来也该算个什么家族产业，只是现在家里就剩我一个人了……三个月前我哥也走了，虽然他也从不管这店……”他缓了口气，“反正现在就我一个人。”

“抱歉。”

“没事，反正还有Winter呢不是吗？”

Steve沉默了一会，又问：“为什么不把店卖了去城市里工作？”

Bucky手上的动作一滞，Steve看不到他的表情，只听他说：“可能我从小就住在这，习惯了，而且客人又不多……”

说话间，油锅碰到水发出“滋滋滋”的声响，Winter警觉地竖起耳朵，对话也至此结束了。

晚饭后的时光总是过得很快，Bucky窝在沙发里看书，Winter躺在厨房的地板上睡觉，而Steve待在房间里什么动静也没有，一直到天全黑了，Bucky才回到自己的房里。接着的几天皆是如此，Bucky和Steve除了吃饭的时间几乎不打照面，Steve总是待在房间里，不知道在干什么。

就这样过了几日，某天这样平淡无奇的日子终于起了一丝波澜。这天早晨Bucky煎鸡蛋的时候发现鸡蛋只剩了一个，调料也快用光了，他想了想，还是敲响了Steve的门，在门外说：“我要去镇上一趟，你要不要一起？”

门里传来凳子挪动的声音，不一会Steve开门，他穿着来时的黑色T恤，戴着鸭舌帽，答：“好。”

Steve是有自知之明的，他自知欠了Bucky不少钱和人情，所以当Bucky买完了几大袋东西，他便二话不说抢先一步将购物袋拎了去。Bucky眉头抽搐，他意识到Steve是把自己当苦力在“还债”了，然而Bucky的本意只是想让他出来走走，整天待在旅店里多闷啊……只是Bucky也没推辞，随他去了。

回程路上，他们经过一家二手商店时，Bucky忽然对Steve说：“要不要去买件T恤？”

Steve想起那件被血迹弄脏的白T，他明白Bucky的意思，却只是对他笑笑，说：“不用了，我够穿。”

Bucky知道Steve的顾虑，他该是把所有钱都用来住店了，便说：“没事的，二手店而已，一件T恤就几块，要不你肉偿好了？”

“呃，我的意思是帮我干点体力活……”Bucky立马意识到说错话，尴尬地笑了两声，又补上一句，“比如打扫卫生什么的……”

Steve听了也只是笑笑，答：“也行。”便跟着Bucky走进了商店。

Steve挑了一件黑色的T恤，上面只有一个小小的logo，和他身上那件别无二致。他拿给Bucky看，Bucky却觉得有点小，拿起衣服在他身上比划。

Steve的肩很宽，T恤袖子的缝线勉勉强强到他两边肩头，如果要穿在这么健壮的身上，确实小了。Bucky离得Steve很近，指尖轻轻搭在他肩上，若有似无地传来温度。Steve比他高，Bucky微微抬起头，对上帽檐阴影里的那双蓝眼睛，嘴唇动了动，没说出话。

“好像是有点小……”蓝眼睛眨了下移开了视线，Steve把Bucky手里的衣服放了回去。

最后Bucky给他挑了件灰色T恤，胸口印着一颗红色星星。

正所谓“祸”不单行，当天晚上，Steve发现房间里的淋浴器出不了热水，便去敲响了隔壁的房门。

“稍等！”里面传来Bucky的声音，过了一会儿门才开，Bucky正擦着头发，看到Steve问：“怎么了？”

浴袍松垮地搭在他身上，湿漉漉的头发还在滴水。

Steve把撑在门框上的手收了回来，眼睛却没能离开那暴露在空气中洁白的锁骨，他道：“我房间热水器好像坏了，没热水。”

Bucky擦着头发的手顿了顿，道：“不会吧，我帮你看看。”他跟着Steve到了他的房间，旅店的热水器是每间房独立的，Bucky检查一番，摇摇头对Steve说：“可能是线路烧坏了，现在太晚了，只能等明天找人来修……要不你先去我房里洗？”

Steve微微点头：“那就麻烦你了。”

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Bucky领着Steve进了他的房间，说：“你先在这等一会，我刚洗完澡，里面还没收拾。”比如乱搭的毛巾和放在洗手台上的内裤……

“你慢慢来，我不急。”

电视机旁边的矮柜上立着几个相框，Steve随手拿起一个，那是Bucky和一个男人搂在一起，笑得很甜。

Steve表情微变，眼神定格在年轻男人的脸上。看了许久，身后传来Bucky的声音：“那是Rumlow，我哥。”

Bucky用毛巾裹着内裤，放到了一旁，他走近Steve，站在他身旁说：“这是我高中毕业的时候，和现在差很多吧？”

“有么？”Steve眉头一挑，转头煞有介事地端详Bucky，答：“好像也没怎么变。”

Bucky被他逗笑，手很自然地搭上了Steve的肩。

Steve又看了一眼照片，道：“可是你和你哥长得不太像。”

肩上的手不自觉地抖了下，Steve转头去看Bucky，他只是笑了笑，说：“我们不是亲兄弟。”他把放在Steve肩上的手收了回去，语调却异常平静：“我们父亲曾经是很好的朋友，从小我们就像任何其他兄弟一样玩在一起，只是Rumlow……一次恐怖袭击，把他家的房子炸没了，他的父母和家人都死了……”

Steve看着Bucky，道：“我很遗憾。”

Bucky摇了摇头，表示无妨：“从那之后他搬来了我家，他把我当亲弟弟，我也把他当亲哥哥……”Bucky看着Steve，眼神干净得让人想立马抱住他、安慰他。“但这都是过去的事了，快去洗澡吧，今天出门出了不少汗吧。”

热水浇在Steve壮硕的背上，对他来说，洗一个冷水澡又算得了什么？只是有件事情Steve很想弄明白，自己这个没钱住店又浑身上下都是危险因素的陌生人，Bucky为什么还没把他赶走。这件事，他必须亲自确认一下。

Steve洗好澡从浴室出来，Bucky正坐在床边翻着一本东西，看到Steve出来便合上放在一边，Steve瞄了一眼，好像是一本相册。

Bucky有意避开Steve的眼神，却被Steve捕捉到了一瞬眼睛里的水光，Bucky道：“你洗得好快。”

Steve一时有些发愣，那双眼里是多么纯粹干净的绿色，因为水光而变得有些朦胧，如同夏日的薄荷沁入了Steve心底。他没有多想，上前一步搂住了Bucky的脖子，没等对方反应过来，吻了上去。

Steve的唇因为刚洗过澡而有些热，吻在Bucky凉凉的嘴唇上很舒服，只是轻轻碰一下就放开了。Bucky没有推开他，眼睛里的水汽却恰逢其时地凝成一颗水珠滚了下来。

Bucky迅速抹掉眼泪，反应慢半拍地瞪大眼睛，问：“你这是干什么？”

Steve淡定如初，大手摸了摸Bucky柔软的棕发，用一种仿佛要把人麻醉的声音对Bucky轻声道：“晚安。”

这一夜两人都没有睡好，Bucky躺在床上辗转反侧，他在想Steve到底是什么意思，想得几乎失眠了。

Steve没有失眠，他做了一个梦，梦到很久以前。

那时，他和那个男人刚成为搭档不久，万籁俱寂的夜晚，他们坐在车里等待一条大鱼上钩，那人从夹克内袋里拿出一张照片，放在手里看。

“是你那个宝贝弟弟？”Steve好奇地凑过去看，Rumlow却挪了挪身子，不给他看。

Steve不屑道：“小气。”

Rumlow瞥了他一眼，嘴角一撇，还是把照片伸到他面前，说：“诺，别把照片弄坏了。”

Steve接过照片，照片里的男孩留着清爽的刘海，脸有点肉嘟嘟的，嫩得仿佛可以掐出水。Steve挑了挑眉，照片却被Rumlow夺走了。

“你弟弟怎么这么可爱，跟你一点都不像啊？”Steve认真地看着Rumlow，被他瞪了一眼。

“我可警告你，别打我弟弟主意！”Rumlow知道Steve喜欢男人，所以才格外谨慎。

Steve拍了拍他的肩膀，笑着道：“放心，我也不想和你成为亲戚。”

翌日，Bucky一早就给小镇上修热水器的工人打了电话，一直等到下午才来人。捣鼓半天，收了Bucky不少钱。Steve依旧待在他的房间里，除了给修理工人搭把手的时候和Bucky说了几句话，其他时间两人几乎一言不发。

尴尬的气氛一直持续到了晚上。

比起Bucky，Steve显得更从容一些。吃完晚饭，Bucky起身要去洗盘子，却被Steve按住了手，道：“我来吧。”

他把盘子拿到水池，无言洗着，Bucky看着他的背影欲言又止，他摸了摸自己的下巴，终于找了个话题开口：“Steve，明天我要给旅馆大扫除……”还有半句他犹豫着该不该说。

“要我帮忙吗？”Steve转过身，很自然地朝他勾起嘴角。

尽管是夜晚，Bucky依旧觉得那头金发刺眼的要命，尤其是配上这副笑容。Bucky牵起嘴角勉强笑了笑，他不明白这个人为什么好像一切都没发生过，好像昨晚的吻只是他凭空想象出来的。

夜晚又如此平静地度过，第二天早上，Bucky被门外的动静吵醒，他迷迷糊糊看了眼闹钟，时间尚早。他打开房门，发现了动静的来源——Steve在厨房捣鼓着什么。

Bucky靠在墙上，揉了揉眼睛看着Steve，浓郁的香味传来，他似乎在煎鸡蛋。像是察觉到身后有人，Steve转过头，看到Bucky，向他道了“早安”。

“早。”Bucky回他，“你怎么起得这么早？”

Steve笑了笑，没有回答，低头继续煎蛋。

或许是把Bucky那句“帮我干点体力活”记着了，Steve表现得很积极，不仅做了早餐，大扫除时亦是。扫地机器人负责扫地，Steve就负责拖地，跟在扫地机器人屁股后面，笨手笨脚的却异常认真。

Bucky在擦柜台，抬眼看了看Steve，忍住笑道：“其实你可以等它扫完再拖，它有的时候会重新打扫扫过的地方……”

话音未落，扫地机器人便十分给面子地照做了，但Bucky讶异的是Steve竟然也跟着它把拖过的地方再拖了一遍。

这下Bucky一个没忍住笑了出来，他从柜台后走出来，拍了拍Steve的肩膀说：“你还是等它扫完再拖地吧。”

Steve停下手里的动作，看到Bucky笑了，他也弯起嘴角：“你不生气了？”

Bucky脸上笑意一滞，没听明白他的话，蹙眉疑惑道：“生气？”他不敢确定Steve是什么意思，但他想是不是终于要讨论一下前天晚上的那个吻了。

但Steve只是把手按在Bucky肩上，不知不觉拉近了两人距离，说：“没有生气就好。”

“……我为什么要生气？”Bucky忽然有些恼怒，直视Steve的眼睛反问。他气势逼人，几乎贴到了Steve身上，道：“就因为这个？”最后一个字直接被他堵在了他和Steve的双唇之间，毫不犹豫，搂着眼前人的脖子就吻了上去。

几乎和那晚Steve对他做的一样，一切都发生在一瞬间，没有反应的余地。唯一不同的是这次被吻的那方不但没被吓住，反而还伸出舌头回应。

压抑了许久的情绪终于在Bucky吻上Steve的一刻爆发，唇分时刻，Steve问他：“这算什么？”

Bucky勾着嘴角回答：“回礼。”

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Steve把Bucky压在门厅的沙发上，用力吻着，Bucky被他亲地头晕目眩，手从Steve背后的T恤伸进去，抚摸他光滑结实的背肌。

“你怎么能练得这么好？”得以喘息时，Bucky嘴角噙满笑意。

Steve看着他被吻肿的嘴唇，意味深长地笑了，没有回答，只是脱了上衣重新俯下身来，在他通红的耳边说：“还有更好的呢。”

Steve腹部的伤口还缝着线，Bucky本想曲膝顶他，想想还是算了，道：“之前怎么没发觉你这么没正经？”

“你没发觉的事还有很多。”Steve低头吻Bucky的颈侧，低音如鼓声震动耳膜。

这一番话却是说进Bucky心坎里了，他知道这不过是床第间的一句情话，却切实地让他隐隐不安。只是这份不安也在Steve再一次吻上他的唇时烟消云散了。

Steve撩起Bucky的衣服，热烈又细腻的吻落在Bucky胸口，疼爱着他微微发红的乳尖，Bucky舒服地轻喘，指尖穿过Steve的发丝，微微发力。

他一路吻到Bucky的小腹，开始解他的裤子。Bucky并不打算都让他主动，猛地起身压住了Steve，把他推倒在沙发的另一头，一边伸手解自己和Steve的裤子，一边埋下身子去吻他。两人半硬的东西碰到一处，Bucky有意压低腰，让两个炙热的小家伙贴得更近，在他缓慢的挺腰动作中摩擦挤压。

Steve低喘一声，看着Bucky的眼里满是露骨的欲望。

Bucky的动作有些艰难，为了避开Steve的伤口，他格外小心，所以等Steve渐渐硬起来，Bucky便直起身子道：“去床上？”

Steve把Bucky扑倒在床上，挤了些润滑液在手指上，伸向他后面的小穴。Bucky穴口干涩，Steve进入得很不顺畅，他握着Bucky的小腿往前压了压，轻声说：“放松点，Bucky。”

Bucky躺卧在床头，后穴微微感到不适，却又同时传来酥麻的感觉，他一手抓着Steve的手臂，另一手下意识地摸向自己的阴茎。Steve仿佛是懂了Bucky的意思，一双大手套在Bucky的手上，强迫他随着自己的节奏撸动，大拇指指尖轻轻按摩着顶端的小洞。

Bucky顿时硬了几分，后面不再紧紧夹着，而是一收一缩地仿佛在欢迎Steve。Steve的两根手指得以顺利进入，不多时房间便充斥了粘腻的水声和低低的喘息。Bucky的大腿腿根微微颤抖，腰不自觉地摆动。

“可以了……”Bucky说。

Steve吻了吻Bucky的嘴唇，抽出手指给自己戴上安全套，又在套外抹了一层润滑液。他早已按耐不住，腰一推将龟头挤入了Bucky的后穴，Steve舒服地低喘，紧紧握住了Bucky的小腿。

“你好棒Buck……”他说。

Bucky扒在他大臂上的手指紧了紧，用没被抓住的那条腿牢牢扣住了Steve结实的腰。

Steve又推进一点，半根没入，Bucky有些难受了，轻轻哼了一声：“疼，慢点……”

Steve的喘息重了些，手臂上的肌肉高高鼓起，他忍得艰难，可一看见Bucky皱起眉头，又退出来些，只用前端缓缓抽插。

直到Bucky发出不餍足的喘息，用带着情欲味道的甜音和他说“进来吧”，他才一鼓作气全部挺进。悦耳的叫声从Bucky的喉咙溢出，他不自禁抬起腰迎合Steve，指甲深深抠进他的皮肤。

Steve发出阵阵低喘，开始在Bucky的身体里肆意进出，他一浅一深地抽插着，每一下都狠狠碾过令Bucky浑身发抖的那一点。

Bucky的呻吟渐渐由低变高，由克制变得放肆，他扬起脖颈，微张着嘴，随着Steve的律动发出甜腻的娇嗔。Steve加快了身下抽送的速度，几下过后，Bucky后穴的肌肉就绞得越来越紧，一下下地收缩着，仿佛快要到达高潮。

“Steve……Steve……”情迷意乱中，Bucky红着眼角和脸颊，声声叫着Steve的名字。

他的喘息变得异常急促，手摸向下体，刚张嘴想和Steve说“要去了”，却被对方趁机封住嘴，将双手锢在身侧，在一阵狂轰乱炸的亲吻中，被操射了出来。Bucky只能从喉咙里发出朦胧的叫声，Steve却好像很满意，在他耳边厮磨道：“Buck，你好性感……”

Steve还没射，硬着插在Bucky后面，被他肠壁剧烈的收缩弄得很舒服，闷哼了两声。Bucky刚刚高潮，Steve将阴茎抽了出来，俯身一边亲吻Bucky，一边手下撸着自己硬挺的性器。没两下也射了出来，尽数喷在两人平坦的小腹上。

Steve倒在Bucky身侧，一同喘着粗气。扫地机器人发着嗡嗡声响进了房间，钻进床底下。Bucky未曾料想事情会发展到这个地步，前一秒两人还互生着嫌隙，下一秒便吻了起来，变得一发不可收拾。

但这并非毫无预兆，不得不说，Steve的长相和身材格外合他胃口，看见他的第一眼，Bucky便对他生了超越友谊的兴趣。而他今天也确认了一件事情——他们的身体很是契合。

Steve对此与他有着同样的见解，两人又亲了几下，他道：“再来一次？”

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

两人又做了几次，直到Bucky腰都抬不动嗓子都哑了，才作罢，抱在一起睡着了，醒来时已是黄昏。

Steve摸着Bucky额头前软软的头发，轻声道：“嘿……你还好吗？”

Bucky朝Steve微微勾起嘴角作为回答，半晌也问：“你呢？伤口还好吗？”说着掀开被子一角，露出Steve的伤口，上面依旧躺着歪歪扭扭的缝线。

Steve则回答：“没事，基本上痊愈了。”

两人赤身相对，毫无遮拦，又亲吻了一阵，Bucky像是做了不小决心，一手轻轻覆上Steve的伤口，问：“你怎么会受了这么严重的伤？”

Steve双睫不易察觉地抖了下，道：“我比较倒霉……来的路上被抢劫了，一群小混混围住我的车，要抢我东西。”

Bucky想起Steve开来的那辆车上显眼的刮痕，随即说：“那你把钱给他们呗。”

“我是把钱包给他们了，但他们嫌不够，要翻我包搜我身……我总得留点救命钱吧。”

“……所以你就跟他们肉搏了？”

“嗯。一群不知天高地厚的小鬼，最后还不是屁滚尿流地逃跑了。”

“哇——你真是不要命了。”Bucky感叹，笑了起来。

Steve宽大的手掌握上Bucky放在他小腹上的手，轻轻捏了捏。

“那你为什么跑到这里来？还待得这么久？”Bucky仿佛打开了某个开关，问个不停。

Steve顿了顿，道：“我被家里人赶出来了，我……向他们出柜了。”

Bucky眼睛瞪得滚圆，有些讶异：“这都什么年代了……”

Steve笑笑，没说什么。

Bucky忽然想起一些往事，缓缓道：“我高中毕业那年就跟我哥出柜了，后来又和我爸妈……他们总是叫我快点找个男朋友带回家，很是唠叨，所以我只是不耐烦地告诉他们还早，不要催我……接着不出几年，他们就相继生病走了。”

说话时，Bucky神色淡然，仿佛只是毫无波澜地在陈述某件常事。但即便他百般遮掩，那双薄荷般的绿眼睛里渐渐变得模糊的景象依旧不会骗人。Steve张开双臂，将Bucky揽入怀中，紧紧抱着，轻轻吻他的头顶。

“你还有我”这四个字，却怎么也说不出口。

当晚，Bucky梦到了高中毕业的时候，那年一直在大城市里工作的Rumlow也回来参加了他的毕业典礼。

“Rumlow！你怎么才来啊！”Bucky戴着一顶略大的博士帽，挥舞着手里的毕业证书向男人招手，语气里尽是不满。

“抱歉，飞机误点了嘛……”一身西装革履的Rumlow小跑着向他跑来，一把抱住他，“嘿buddy，毕业典礼怎样？”

“就那样呗。”

“唉，你跟我说实话，有没有交女朋友？”Rumlow神秘兮兮地勾住Bucky的脖子，悄悄问他。

“没有……你怎么这么八卦啊，一回来就问这个。不跟你说了，今天办烧烤派对庆祝，我要去帮忙了。”

那晚，Bucky喝得醉醺醺的，和Rumlow出了柜，事后说起时总是一副豁达的模样，却结结实实地在Rumlow的拥抱里哭了很久、很久。

翌日，7月21日，距Steve来到这里已经过去了一个礼拜。

Bucky醒来时，昨晚的梦模糊不堪，眼角却是湿的。身旁的Steve还在熟睡，他翻身下床，Winter在门厅里玩着它的毛绒玩具，看到Bucky出来，摇着尾巴扑上前，吐着舌头舔他。Bucky揉了揉它的脑袋，带它出门散步。

夏日，清晨的空气很舒服，面前是无垠的旷野，Bucky稍微清醒了些。他已经很久没有梦见Rumlow了。说起来，Winter是Rumlow在外面捡回来的，那时的Winter还是几个月大的小奶狗，被人扔在垃圾桶里，打折了一条腿。

Winter跑得很开心，追逐停在地上的乌鸦，乌鸦咿呀起飞，Winter随之吠叫，毛茸茸的金色尾巴摇得甚欢。它一定还没发觉Rumlow不在了，毕竟从前Rumlow好几个月不回家也是常事。

Bucky站的地方杂草齐膝，锋利的草尖透过他单薄的睡裤，刺在他腿上，刺得他微微发疼。他却没有挪步，呆滞望着远处，心思不知飘去了哪，以至于身后杂草窸窣的声音也没有听见。

“嘿……Buck。”

Steve的声音在身后温柔响起，Bucky被略微吓了一跳，双肩一抖，回过了头，眼里有些诧异。

“……把你吵醒了？”

Steve摇摇头，伸手搭上Bucky的肩膀，半晌，问：“Winter多大了？”

Bucky答：“快……十岁了吧。”

Steve：“十岁了啊……那它还挺有活力的。”

“是吗……”Bucky喃喃。

Steve依旧望着远处：“Buck，狗的生命比人短很多……它不可能陪你一辈子。”

Bucky又何尝不知道。他没有作答。

Steve：“去纽约吧，Buck。”

Bucky依旧不答，直到Winter跑累了，跑到他脚边休息，他摸了摸Winter粘着泥土的脑袋，问：“你在纽约？”

Steve淡淡应了声：“嗯。”

Bucky低着脑袋，给Winter拍去头顶的土，仿佛是在自言自语，轻声道：“我哥曾经也去了纽约工作，但他再也没回来。”

但是有你在——Bucky却不敢这么想。他们不过是旅店老板和住客，不过是总有一天要分别的关系罢了。

Steve看着他，“你还有我”这四个字，如鲠在喉。

TBC

 


	7. Chapter 7

7月25日。

Bucky蜷着膝盖，坐在Steve身上，上下缓缓摆动腰肢。他能感到Steve在他的身体里渐渐变大，他又试了几下，终于对Steve缴械投降：“不行了……没力气了……”

Bucky双颊微红，赤/裸着身体，气息被四处乱窜的快感打乱得不成样子。Steve反手将他压到身下，调笑道：“是谁提出来这个点子的？”平日里的那个“大金毛”唯独在某些时候腹黑得很。

“……是我行了吧……嗯……”

Steve的冲撞来的突然又猛烈，激得Bucky一阵颤栗，瞬间软了下去。双手无力地环住Steve的后颈，与他接了一个绵长的吻。

这几日，Bucky和Steve除了吃饭睡觉散步遛Winter，就是在“运动”，身体没变更强壮，姿势倒是解锁了不少。这天，他们的生活储备终于又即将耗尽，一大早在沙发上做了一次后，便驱车前往了小镇。

到了超市，Bucky买好了需要的食材，要去结账，身旁突然伸出一双手将几盒长方形的物体扔进了他的篮子，抬眼一看，是帽檐压得低低的Steve，再看看购物篮里的东西，是安全套。

是啊，他怎么能忘了这个必需品！

Bucky脸有些烫，购物篮被Steve接了去，听见他问：“还有什么缺的吗？”

Bucky摇摇头，瞄了眼篮子里放在最上面的五颜六色的小盒子，又抬眼看Steve，突然问：“你在室内戴帽子干嘛？”

Steve先是对他笑了笑，眼神微不可察地转向别处，一处货架后冒出了小半个肩膀。

“那还有人室内戴墨镜，你说他干嘛？”

Bucky撇了撇嘴，径直朝自助收银通道走去，边走边说：“装逼。”

Steve笑着揉了揉Bucky的头发，偏长的棕发又柔又顺，手感很好，他没比Bucky高多少，Bucky撒娇般地将头靠过来，正好碰在他帽檐，Steve的帽子被顶起几分，露出了大半张脸。

Steve瞬间将帽子扶正，眼神掠过四周，观察一番，才道：“害羞了？”

Bucky闻言瞪了他一眼，将篮子摆上自助收银机器，一样样东西开始扫描了。

两人拎着几大袋东西，下到地下车库。来的时候，车满为患，几乎找不到车位，只在一个角落里停到了车。这时周遭的车都开走了，那一块区域光线昏暗又无人，着实有些瘆人。

Bucky从口袋里拿出车钥匙，刚按下开门键，一道黑影一闪而过，猛然间，只听身侧一记响亮的“铮”，Steve与一个用黑布蒙着面的人交上了手。

Steve只有六寸的小刀与那人的两把短刀抵在一处，互不相让，他转头朝Bucky大喊：“上车！”霎那间那蒙面人变化了动作，腾出一只手刺向Steve，被他迅速侧身躲过。

Bucky一时惊慌失措，乱了手脚，被Steve一喊才奋力朝车子跑去，坐上车却又不知该怎样救Steve，眼看着Steve的小刀面对两把短刀处于下风，忽然油门踩到底，直直朝扭打在一起的两人开去。距离离得太近，Bucky又将方向对准了靠左的蒙面人，Steve一个闪身便躲开了，那人却没那么好运，直接被碾进了车轮底下。

车轮快速摩擦地面生起灰色的薄烟，Steve扶着车身从地上爬起，隔着挡风玻璃与Bucky对视，面面相觑，张了张嘴，却无言以对。

回程的路上，Steve开的车，Bucky坐在副驾驶位上，一言不发，彼此心照不宣。

Steve阻止了Bucky报警，没有任何解释，检视了下那具尸体后，便带着惊魂未定的Bucky开车走了。

直到车程行进了一半，Bucky才缓缓开口：“刚才那人……是谁？”

“赏金猎人。”几乎是脱口而出，就仿佛Steve已经等了他这问题许久。

赏金猎人这个词Bucky并不陌生，生活在西部的小镇，没亲眼见过也多少听说过，会被这种人盯上的，不是缺了他世界都要动荡不安，就是极度危险之人。

是哪一种，Bucky都不希望，也不敢想象。

“你……为什么会被赏金猎人盯上？”他直直盯着Steve，希望从他脸上得到哪怕一丝线索。但Steve只是淡淡回答：“我不知道。”

“是不知道，还是不能说。”Bucky收回眼神，语气平淡得和Steve有的一拼，仿佛早就知道Steve会如何作答。

Steve眉头不经意蹙起，这回没有回应。

没有得到反馈，Bucky朝身侧瞥了一眼，却发现Steve的衣服下摆被划烂了，忽然心里有些紧张，立即检视起他有没有受伤，从头看到脚没有发现伤口，T恤上的血迹也不属于他，便安心了些，余光却扫到了他放在口袋里露出一半的银色折叠刀。

就是那把他早些时候偷偷翻Steve的包时，看到的印有老鹰图案的折叠刀。

此时老鹰的图案露出一半，忽然间，一串画面如一段旋律突然闯入作曲家脑海一般，闯入了Bucky的脑袋。

烧烤派对那晚，Rumlow在烧烤架前烤着肉，不知是谁处理鸡翅的时候没有划口子，Rumlow叫Bucky回屋里拿把刀来。

Bucky小跑着到厨房，随手取了把菜刀，正要原路返回，却无意中瞥见了Rumlow的书桌上，一个在夕阳余晖下闪着光的东西。

“Buck，你好了没？”Rumlow的声音逼近，看他拿刀这么久，来找他了。

“Rumlow，这把可以用吗？”当Rumlow出现在房门口的时候，Bucky举着一把银色的折叠刀，Rumlow的脸色却瞬间沉了下来，生硬回绝：“不行。”

“不是说了别动我的东西。”他的语气带着责备。Bucky很是委屈：“你说别动你的包啊，我怎么知道……”

“好了，不是已经拿好刀了，再不回去肉就焦了。”

Rumlow拿过折叠刀，把它放进抽屉里，Bucky最后瞧了一眼，那上面是一个别致的老鹰图案。

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

这一次，刀柄上的老鹰图案只令Bucky感到浑身发凉。

巧合吗。

这么多天，在Steve浑浑噩噩的怀抱里，听着他低低呢喃，沉醉在他温柔的体温里，却仿佛有一层纱相隔，包裹着他的话语。

Bucky很怕一件事，不是怕Steve骗了他，而是自己选择被骗。

或许，这也早就已经发生了。

仔细回想，Steve说过的很多话都匪夷所思。即便是被家里人赶出来了，为什么要从东部的纽约市跑到西部这么偏远的地方？在家附近找个宾馆住，才更合情合理不是么。若这刀上的图案不是巧合，恐怕Steve来这儿的目的便不是住宿这么简单了。

仅仅是去小镇采购一趟，就差点把命丢了，回到旅店，两人均默默无言，谁都没再开口说话。到了晚上，Steve依旧和Bucky睡一张床，却只互道了一句晚安，便再无对话，被黑夜淹没的房间里静寂得令人心虚。

Bucky背对着Steve，不知在黑暗里干干瞪眼了多久，他忽然开口，叫了声枕边人的名字。对方没有回应，他又叫了一声。

“Steve？”

依然没有任何反应。

Bucky翻过身去，差点与Steve的睡脸撞个正着，他金色的长睫毛掩着，呼吸均匀安稳，Bucky瞧了一会，翻身下床，悄悄溜进了Steve的房间。

那只黑色的破旧的帆布包依旧被放在电视机柜上，仿佛和Bucky第一次看见它的时候一个样子，没有被动过。Bucky用指尖捏住拉链，小心翼翼地轻声拉开，摸出了里面的那把银色的玩意。

和印象里一模一样的图案，老鹰双翅高展，雄纠气昂，充满肃杀的几何感。或许Steve来到这里并不是什么偶然，也不是什么被家人抛弃，或许……和Rumlow有关。

Bucky这么想着又往包里摸了摸，触到最里面，却摸到了帆布下有一块坚硬的凸起物。第一反应便是——这里面有夹层。此时Bucky也顾不得太多了，直接打开手机的手电筒照进包里，果然不出所料，帆布包的底部有一条隐藏的缝隙，Bucky将手伸进去，从里面摸出了一把手枪！

正常人出远门备一把手枪并不是太奇怪的事，但一般有必要藏得这么好么？而手枪的枪托上有一个显眼的图案，正是和折叠刀上一模一样的老鹰图案。这似乎是一把定制手枪，型号也是Bucky从未见过的。

他将枪握在手里，翻来覆去，研究得入了神，丝毫没有注意到身后逼近的声响，下一秒，拿着枪的手腕就被人狠狠擒住了。

Bucky惊地松开手，手里的枪掉下来，被从身后伸出的另一只手抓住了，只不过一瞬间，他便被身后的人围在了双臂之间，禁锢住了身体。Bucky有些慌了神，声音都在颤抖，试探地道：“Steve？”

身后的人没有回答，只将双臂收紧了些，炙热的鼻息靠近了些。过了许久，那个熟悉的声音才在Bucky耳边轻声响起：“Buck……”

Bucky挣扎着想要回头，Steve的手臂却越收越紧，直到颈后触到了一个冰凉又柔软的触觉。Bucky脖子一僵，Steve的唇顺势便吻了上来。

“别闹了！”Bucky挣扎得越发用力，Steve却像变了个人似的，浑身散发出冷峻气息，不给他一丝动弹的余地，冷冷道：“你拿我的枪做什么？”

“……”Bucky语塞，想不出任何搪塞的理由。

Steve接着说了下去：“你怀疑我。”

他带着冷意的唇离Bucky的皮肤很近，呼出的阵阵气息拂在Bucky颈后，却像可以钻进他的血液，流进他的心脏，令人浑身发凉。

半晌，Bucky老实答：“是。”

话音落下许久都没有反应，Bucky保持着被Steve从背后搂住的姿势，不知过了多久，才感到困住自己的双臂松开了些。

Steve放开了手臂，往后退了半步，Bucky当即转过身，直直看向Steve。他的表情淹没在黑暗里，唯独那陌生的冷峻感依旧清晰。

Bucky心意已决，事已至此已经不能再自欺欺人了，只是镇静地问道：“你是不是早就认识Rumlow？”

Steve没有回答，甚至看不见他眉宇间有一丝变化，Bucky咬咬牙，继续问：“那个老鹰的标志……是什么意思？为什么Rumlow以前的——”

“是不是我不方便再住在这儿了。”

Steve硬生生地抛出一句话，截断了Bucky的话语，刺中了Bucky的心脏，他当场愣住，半天没有说出话。Steve是什么样的身份各种可能他都想象过了，唯独没想过他会就这么离开。

黑暗里的人伸出双臂，将Bucky拥入怀里，在他耳边轻声说：“对不起，Buck。”只留下一个分别的吻。

这一吻绵长深沉，却令Bucky痛苦万分。谎言至少带来了虚假的快乐，可真相是要付出代价的，即便这样的代价也没有换来任何东西。

Steve的行李很少，他将衣物装进那只破旧的帆布包里，跨在身上，临走时，对着门口踌躇许久，最终转过身，对Bucky说道：“我的真名，是Steve.Rogers。”

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

连名字都是假的。

原来，从一开始整个就是一个谎言。

7月28日，Steve离开的第三天。

Bucky坐在小酒馆的吧台前，面前是几只倒下的空酒杯，他双颊微微泛红，眼神却空洞异常。他将酒杯里的酒一饮而尽，朝吧台后的调酒师招了招手，又要了一杯。

“先生，你会不会喝太多了？”调酒师好像是新来的，Bucky从未见过他。

“嗯……”Bucky抬头看了他一眼，低声发出一声单音节，不知是在应答还是没听清对方在说什么。

“先生，你都一个人坐在这喝了两个多小时了，是有什么心事吗？”调酒师递上了酒，Bucky没有伸手接过，却突然凑近他的名牌，眯起眼睛认真看了两秒。

“Jim……my。”他喃喃念道。

对方显然被他吓了一跳，将酒摆在他面前，礼貌性地笑了笑。

心事……Bucky确实有心事。Steve只留下一个所谓的真名就走了，这一别或许就是再也不见。

他苦笑着扬起嘴角，拿着酒杯的手都有些不稳，洒了几滴在桌上，口齿不清，喃喃道：“不过是一个骗子罢了。”

叫做Jimmy的调酒师拍了拍他的肩膀，眼中浮出一丝担忧之色：“先生你还好吧？要不要我叫你的家人来接你？”

“……家人……没有的话，你从哪叫啊？凭空变出来吗？”Bucky竟然笑出了声，也伸手搭在Jimmy手臂上，故作豁达似的拍了拍，好像在说我没事。

“那要不……我送你回去吧？”对方依旧满面忧色，从吧台后走了出来，扶住Bucky，道：“你开车来的吗？”

“嗯……对啊……”Bucky脚步不稳，斜靠在对方身上，突然又抬高了语调，“正好！你住我店里吧！反正也只有我一个人！哈哈——”Bucky手脚胡乱笔画，说完还放声大笑起来，差点被楼梯给绊倒。

调酒师好不容易把Bucky带到他的车前，将他安置进车内，发动起来后，问：“你平时就住在你的店里？”

“是啊……因为我开的是旅店咯！”Bucky醉得不轻，语气轻佻大大咧咧。

“那就你一个人住啊？”对方又问。

Bucky拨弄着车上挂的饰品——那是他和Steve逛二手商店时看中的，仿佛毫不在意地答：“嗯……对啊。”指尖却在微微颤抖。

这一幕也被一旁驾驶位上的人净收眼底，看得一清二楚。

“但是还有Winter。”Bucky靠回座位后背，说道。

“Winter？”

“到了你就知道了。”

小轿车缓缓驶入Barnes’Inn门前的空地，Winter早已趴在门口等候多时，看到Bucky被陌生人架着抬出车门，充满敌意地呲起了牙。

“嗷嗷嗷——”Winter毫无征兆地叫了起来，并非欢迎，而是凶狠的吠叫。两人越是靠近，它便叫得越响，仿佛还想扑上去撕咬，焦急地在原地打转，坐立难安。

Bucky喝醉了脑子也喝糊涂了，只伸出手指斥责：“Winter！这是客人！不可以叫！”

话音刚落下，Winter便一个纵身扑了上去，也仅是一刹那，只听Winter痛苦的一声呜咽，以及黑夜里一瞬而过的蓝色电光，Winter重重摔在了地上。

Bucky如醍醐灌顶，猛然间清醒了许多，看着眼前一动不动的Winter，瞪大了眼睛正要转头问罪始作俑者，便忽然感到腰间一阵剧烈的刺痛，意识顿时全无，昏死了过去。

那个自称Jimmy的调酒师放下了手中的电击枪，扬起嘴角，如胜者蔑视败者一般，俯视着地上倒下的一人一狗。

再醒来时，一阵阵震聋发聩的枪声从头顶上方持续不断地传来，Bucky被绑在了地下室的椅子上，动弹不得。待他视线逐渐清晰，恢复了神志，只立刻想到了一件事，就是Winter！环顾四周没有它的踪影，Bucky疯狂大叫起它的名字，仿佛试图盖过枪支的声音。

却始终没有回应。

一股不好的预感涌上心头，Bucky剧烈挣扎起来，奋力扭动身躯，挪动了椅子想要靠近桌角，却在这时，头顶上方的枪声戛然而止，时间仿佛突然静止了几秒，安静得犹如空气尽数被抽光。直到地下室的门“吱呀”一声，被打开了。

“啪”的一声，灯亮了，昏黄的灯光照亮了大半间屋子。Bucky却依旧看不见来人。他待着的地方与地下室的入口被一道墙隔断了，只能听见一个沉重的脚步落在陈旧的木制楼梯上，发出诡异无比的“嘎吱”声响。

脚步声越发逼近，仿佛已经来到了Bucky的身后。Bucky猛得转头，一个高大的身影立马落入眼帘。

那头金色的短发即便在这样昏暗的灯光下，也如此惹眼。

“Steve……”Bucky呆呆地看着他，Steve灰色的T恤上沾着不知是谁的血，单膝跪下给他解绳子。

Bucky一时有些恍惚，却又突然想到什么似的，激动地想要扭过身体，对Steve喊道：“Steve你先别给我解了！快去看看Winter！它在哪？！”

他幅度过大的动作似乎波及到了Steve，他吃痛“嘶”了一声，道：“Winter没事，它只是还没醒过来。”

Bucky仿佛仍不放心，欲言又止想要问什么，Steve又说：“它被那个赏金猎人丢在了屋子外面，没有被子弹殃及。”

空气顿时沉默了，半晌Bucky却只是自言自语一般，道：“赏金猎人……”绳子已然被解开了，Steve扶着他的胳膊让他站起来，道：“嗯，抱歉打烂了你很多家具。感觉好点了吗？”

“……”Bucky复杂地与Steve对视，满脑都是疑问却无从问起，忽然瞥见了他左边袖子的一个破洞口，那周围的血迹正在渐渐扩大。“你受伤了！”Bucky瞪大了眼，眉头蹙起，那伤口正正好好在袖子上的红色五角星处，淌着血也没有发现。

Steve看了看伤口，不以为意：“没事，被子弹擦到了，小伤。”

Bucky道：“我帮你包扎。”

两人将Winter抬回了屋里，楼上从门厅到饭厅到厨房，经历了一场枪战，已然变成了稀巴烂，血迹和弹孔四处都是，唯独没有看到尸体。幸好的是，卧室没怎么被殃及。

Bucky把Winter放在床上，给Steve包扎手臂上的伤口。

他低着头，认真地用碘酒给Steve清理伤口，淡淡地道：“现在能告诉我了吗？你的秘密。”

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Bucky的语气平淡地就好像只是不经意间提起，但Steve明白已经无法再瞒下去了。

“Rumlow他……是一个好人。”Steve看着低头给自己包扎伤口的Bucky，一听到这个名字，他的手便僵住不动了。却没有抬起头看Steve，许久，只淡淡“嗯”了一声。

Steve继续说了下去：“我们曾经共事，算是不错的……搭档。”

Bucky将绷带的最后一圈绑完，打上一个工整的结，终于抬眼看Steve，直截了当地问：“你们到底做的是什么工作？”

毫无情感的语气如一把利刃刺进Steve胸膛，他突然觉得那不堪一击的信任已然破粹被碾为散沙，随风而去荡然无存，再也无法拼复了。

如果真相会“杀死”我们，你还会想知道吗？

“我们为政府杀人。”Steve这样答道，眉头微微皱起，露出一丝无奈，更多是不愿回想的痛苦。

Bucky的喉结上下滚动，声音不安地微微颤抖：“那他……Rumlow……不是死于车祸是不是？”

“那场车祸是真的……意外是假。”Steve看着他，Bucky却别开了眼，没有惊讶没有恐惧，只是眼皮低低垂着，仿佛早已知晓。

“……为什么？”过了很久，Bucky才唇齿开合，低声说出三个字。

Steve缓缓开口：“是我害的。”

Bucky闻言再次抬起头，那个神情与其说是惊异，不如说是面对着料想中最不愿相信的事实的痛苦与愤怒。

Steve眉头抽了一下，Bucky带着些许恨意的表情刺得他更疼了。但他没有选择，只能继续说下去：“那时我们所在的组织忽然冒出了一群激进分子，他们主张用恐怖分子的一套对抗恐怖分子，把一切所谓的罪恶扼杀在摇篮。我接到任务要除掉他们的关键人物……但我没想到……”

“那个人是Rumlow。”Bucky把Steve难以说下去的半句话说了出来，Steve只好道：“是。”

Steve犹记得他质问Rumlow为什么要这样做时，Rumlow回答他。

「Steve，你觉得这个世界有真正的和平吗？以前没有……但是现在要有了。」

如果没有记错，那一年，Rumlow的养父——Bucky的父亲——因为阻止劫匪抢劫而被枪打穿了肚子。

但是他从没有在Steve面前提过，自己的亲生父母是死于恐怖袭击。

“所以你就杀了他？”Bucky仿佛在努力克制着情绪，可刚说两个字，声带就无法抑制的颤抖，不知是怒意还是恐惧，眼角竟泛起水汽。

Steve摇了摇头，道：“我们都没能杀了对方，自那之后我们周旋数年。直到一次，我阻止了他的一个重要行动……是我太自以为是了……”Steve看着Bucky，那对曾经充满阳光与无限温柔的蓝眼睛，此刻痛苦万分，他一字一句地道：“他的任务因为我失败了，却被当作叛徒，被他的组织杀死了。”

尽管再不愿面对，Steve此刻也必须看着Bucky的眼睛，那时他应得的惩罚。

可那双漂亮的绿眼睛，只是流出了眼泪，没有了怒也没有了恨，只有后悔。

后悔他知道了这个连恨也不能恨极的真相。

眼泪啪嗒啪嗒往下掉，Bucky侧头看向卧室门外漆黑的一片，任由眼泪落下。

Steve见不得他哭，却连伸开双臂拥抱伤心的爱人的勇气也没有了。

Bucky忽然问：“你为什么回来救我？”他的声音很小，若不是Steve受过专业的训练，或许就听不见了。

Steve：“……我没有走。我怕你再遇到危险，就躲在了附近守着……听起来有点像变态吧。”Steve说着干笑了两声，看向Bucky，Bucky依旧望着门外，只是眼泪仍然掉个不停。

Steve继续道，语气中带着一丝哀求：“接下来的几天就让我继续待在这吧，算我求你，我不希望你出事……到了8月3号……到那时一切就都结束了，我会让这一切都结束。”

“都会结束……”Bucky嘴里呢喃重复着Steve的话。

“到了那时我会离开……再也不会打扰你。”Steve说道。

Bucky彻底地别过了脑袋，Steve只能看到他的后脑勺，听见他说：“我困了，要睡了，你出去的时候带上门。”

Steve明白他的意思，起身出门，轻轻关上了房门。

这一晚，两人彻夜未眠。

不知道在床上躺了多久，窗外渐渐发亮，微弱的日光照进卧室，被窗帘挡住一半，洒落在地板上。又过了一会，Bucky听到门外有动静，似乎是Steve出门了。他看了眼床头闹钟，已然是凌晨5点。

Bucky闭上眼试着睡觉，却还是以失败告终，辗转反侧不知又翻了多少个身，还是坐了起来。

他到饭厅的椅子上坐着，外面雾蒙蒙的，Winter趴到他脚边躺下，他摸了摸它毛茸茸的脑袋。

Bucky没有食欲，从冰箱里拿了杯橙汁，关上冰箱门一转身，视线便撞上了刚刚从门外进来的Steve。Steve半裸着上半身，白皙的皮肤上布满了细密的汗珠，看起来是去晨跑了。

“早。”Steve道。

Bucky快速瞥了他一眼，没有多停留，也没有回话，只从书架上拿了一本还算完好的书，又坐下了。

Steve回房间冲了个澡，出来时总算穿好了上衣，径直到厨房，背对着Bucky，问道：“你想吃点什么？”

半晌，Bucky的声音才幽幽响起：“不用了。”

十分钟后，Steve把盛着一个三明治的盘子端到了Bucky面前，不过与其说是三明治，不如说是烤吐司夹蛋罢了。

Bucky看着他，无言，却被突然闯入鼻腔的香味诱惑，肚子不争气地叫了。

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

“吃点东西吧。”Steve身上残留着肥皂的香味，头发上的水珠滴在木桌上，激起Bucky心中一阵微小的涟漪。

Bucky不想矫情，有些被烤焦的吐司伴随着苦味在舌尖散开，Steve在他对面坐下，吃着自己那份。

Bucky心里有些不是滋味。

天知道他这几天有多想Steve，天知道他在地下室眼前一片漆黑的时候有多希望Steve能突然出现来救他。

而Steve现在就坐在他面前，他却连抬头看他一眼都做不到。仿佛隔着深渊，再也无法跨越。

Bucky放下手中的三明治，突然开口：“你有没有去救他？”

毫无头绪的一句话，令Steve有些措手不及，但他立即明白了Bucky在说什么，眉头皱起，不知道是无法回答还是答案令他不堪重负，Steve没有说话。

Bucky继续：“你有没有至少试着去救他？”

质问的声音变得尖锐，Steve却始终没有开口。他未曾料到那群人会对Rumlow下手，也根本没有救他的机会。可再多的解释都显得苍白，事后再多的补救，死去的人都再也回不来了。

“你为什么不多劝劝他，你知道他还有个弟弟不是吗？”Bucky的声音在颤抖，可他又怎么会想不到，Steve定是劝了Rumlow无数遍的，但是为什么，那个自己尊敬如兄长的人还是抛下自己了……他怎么忍心抛下自己，是他告诉只有十岁的Bucky——「以后我们就是兄弟了，我会保护你一辈子」。

Steve嘴唇颤了颤，无法回应。他很清楚地记得Rumlow的回答。

「我有无论如何无法放弃的东西，你也有，不是吗？」

“他很爱你。”沉默良久，Steve只是说。

Bucky眼角一下子湿了，声音哽噎：“那你呢？你为什么来到这里？我只是你用来赎罪的工具是吗？”

“当然不是！”几乎是脱口而出，Steve蓦地站起，拳头捏得很紧，骨节发青。片刻才缓缓说道：“我想见你。我来这里，是因为我想见你。”

喉头仿佛被什么堵住，这句简单的话Steve说得很艰难。他总是能想起第一次看见Bucky照片的时候，那充满阳光又带着些许叛逆的脸庞，那对祖母绿色澄澈的双眸……那一刻仿佛整个世界都安静了，只剩下他和照片里的男孩。

他知道Bucky现在只是需要一个发泄的对象，他起身走到Bucky身边，像以往任何一次那样伸开双臂，紧紧抱住他，不停地说：“是我的错……是我的错……对不起……都是我的错……”

Bucky在Steve的怀里哭着睡着了，昨晚的种种令他疲惫不堪，再醒来时已经是下午。大太阳照在身上，有点热。Winter趴在身边，伸着舌头，如一个保镖般守候他醒来。

外面传来一声巨响，Bucky从窗口看去，Steve把一堆已经烂到不能再用的家具丢在了门口空地。Bucky起身朝外走，门厅里剩下勉强能用的家具寥寥无几，连他最喜欢躺在上面看书的沙发也彻底报废了。

“抱歉，吵醒你了？”Steve从门外走进来，看见Bucky的身影，将脚步停在了门口。

Bucky摇摇头，避开了Steve关切的眼神。

Steve：“对了，这些书你打算怎么处理？”

门厅角落里靠着的书柜亦被子弹无情肆虐，书柜虽并无大碍，但不少书已经被子弹打穿，甚至变得七零八落，书籍的残页挂在书架上，掉在地上。

“烂掉的……就扔了吧。”Bucky道。

Bucky走到书柜前，挑拣着还能看的书籍。悬空的双手突然停在了一本书前，那本书已然被打烂，但不像其他书那样被丢在了地上，Bucky把它捧在手中，缓缓打开。里面夹着一封信，已经看不出上面写了什么。但是Bucky还记得。

 

「亲爱的Bucky，

抱歉，Buck，今年的圣诞节我不能回去和你一起过了。纽约的工作有些烦人，但是没有办法，请原谅我。最近忙吗？有没有按时吃饭？Winter还好吗？对了，有没有谈恋爱啊？还记得小镇上开花店的那个男人吗，我听说喽，他也喜欢男人……言归正传，这是你一直想买的书吧，昨天我一个同事也在看，竟然就是在公司楼下的书店买的。纽约果真是大城市，什么都买得到……看得开心，但是也别总光顾着看书了，记得照顾好客人，如果有的话……总之，等这一阵子忙完我就会回去，一定照顾好自己。

爱你的，Rumlow」

　　

Rumlow总有寄信的习惯，即便是这个一通电话或简讯就搞定的时代，他还是喜欢写信。Bucky也配合着他，每一封都回信。而这一封，是Rumlow寄给他的最后一封信。

“这本书是……”Steve站在他身后，凑近了Bucky看过来。Bucky立马把书合上了，Steve无奈地撇了撇嘴角，“抱歉……这本书我也很喜欢。”

Bucky垂下眼帘，“是吗……”

Steve：“我们……我曾经待的地方，楼下就是一个书店，你应该会喜欢那儿。”

“是吗……”Bucky又重复了一遍，将破损不堪的书放回原位。

“那什么时候带我去看看。”

Steve身形一怔，Bucky背对着他，看不见表情，他却不敢相信自己的耳朵。

他放下手头所有的东西，轻声叫了句“Buck”，双臂坚定地张开。没有挣扎也没有抵抗，那人只是安分地被他抱在怀里，褐色的发丝抵在鼻尖，有一股淡淡的书卷香。

Bucky好久没有好好感受Steve的拥抱了。即便现在的他已经不再是那个神秘风趣的住客，而是一个亡命之徒，那份温暖的令人踏实的力度也似乎从来没有变过。

墙上布着零星弹孔的挂历被风轻轻吹起，今天已是7月29日。

还有六天Steve就会离开……

“Steve。”Bucky说，“你一定得走吗。”

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

「你一定得走吗？」

-

Steve没有回答，但Bucky已经知道他的答案。

他一定会走，会去完成他的使命。就像Rumlow一样。

都说人是自私的动物，Bucky再清楚不过了。所以他觉得自己也应该自私一点。

至少，在这最后的时间。

晚上，Bucky洗好澡从浴室出来，他已经把后面仔仔细细地清理了一番，只披着件浴袍，来到了隔壁房间的门口。

Steve正坐在床上看书，清脆的两声叩门声响起，卧室的木门被推开。他抬头，看到了倚在门口的Bucky。

淡蓝色的浴袍松垮地搭在他的肩上，露出了里面白皙又紧实的肌肤，褐色而微微卷曲的短发带着湿气，被他夹在耳后，显得有些性感。

Bucky的来意不言而喻，两人对视片刻，Steve先开了口，却只是说：“嘿，你怎么来了。”

气氛显得有些局促，Bucky抿了抿嘴唇，显然对刚才那句刻意疏远的话感到不是很高兴。但他依旧挪步往里走：“你洗好澡了？”

Steve眉头短暂地蹙了下，简短答道：“嗯。”

Bucky走到他的床沿。“Steve。”他喉结滚动，本来他打算直接吻上去的，但现在这个氛围看来是不太行了。

Bucky将浴袍拉紧了些，在床边坐下，他背对着Steve，说：“我知道你一定会走。”

“……Buck。”

“我明白现在保持适当的距离或许是最好的选择，变回那个普通的旅店老板和客人的关系……但是，真的能做到吗？我已经不想再经历充满遗憾的告别，就当作是我的愿望吧，Steve……”

“啪”，手中的书籍落到了床边，重重合上。那只宽大的手转而挽上Bucky雪白的后颈，下一秒，带着湿气的唇紧紧贴在了一起。

“Buck，对不起。”唇分时刻，Steve道。

Bucky摇了摇头，再一次吻了上去。

这一次的吻热烈而充满情欲。Bucky把Steve推倒在了床上，跨坐在他腰间，两人的唇依旧没有分开。Bucky俯着身子，从嘴唇到脖颈，到胸膛，再到嘴唇，牙齿毫无留情地碾过Steve的每一寸皮肤，留下一路红痕，燃起了两个人的欲望。

Steve的下面已经微微勃起，鼻息在Bucky的撩拨中变得沉重。他的双手顺着Bucky的臀线一路摸进了他的浴袍，顺着他优美的曲线游走。浴袍从肩上落下，露出了Bucky的大半个身子，微翘的乳首在Steve赤裸的眼神下展露无遗。

两人都迫不及待地想要触碰对方，渴求着对方的体温。结实的身体贴在一起，仿佛冰块在水中溶化，难舍难分地互相亲吻着，爱抚着。

他们都被思念折磨。从离别中解脱的人们总是会暂时忘记下一次的离别，彼此热情地拥抱，诉说思念。

当Bucky的唇终于从Steve身上离开时，Steve一手揽住了他的屁股，把他朝自己又拉近了些，好方便进攻他后面的小洞。

“自己弄过了？”结果手指在洞口就发现了“异样”。

Bucky把他戳在自己小穴门口的手拍开了，道：“不行吗？”说罢，便将手伸进Steve的内裤，没等Steve反应，那硕大的凶器已经被Bucky握在了手里。

他不急不缓地抚弄着Steve的性器，似乎又被他刺激地大了一圈，凸起的青筋微微搏动。

“要进来了。”Bucky一边说着，一边抬腰坐了下去。

“唔——”两人同时发出呻吟，他们有一段时间没做了，Steve硕大的尺寸让Bucky有些不适应。

他缓缓摆动起腰来，只是浅浅地抽插着。身下的Steve脸颊泛红，微微皱着眉头，发出舒服的喘息。他正在被自己用屁股操着。

Bucky伏下了身，一边动着腰一边亲吻Steve，舌尖缠绕，两人的气味都覆上了一层情欲的味道，让人更加沉迷，欲罢不能。

Steve的手抚上Bucky的腰，肆无忌惮地抚摸揉捏着，他的阴茎只进入了一半，Bucky的动作又很慢，令他着实有些难受。

他将手伸向两人交合的地方，似乎想将那收缩不断的小穴撑得更大，更能容纳他。Steve用两根手指边揉边按Bucky的穴口，惹得上方人一阵战栗。

Steve终于按耐不住，从下面猛地顶了一下胯。

Bucky被他顶得一激灵，忍不住叫出了声。Steve开始一下又一下的顶弄，没有间断，甚至每一下都更加猛烈。

Bucky的身体泛起微微潮红，腰部的摆动在Steve来势汹汹的顶弄下显得十分无力，他的双腿不住颤抖，腰部渐渐失去力气，唯有双手勉强撑在身体两旁，让他不至于直接倒在Steve身上。

Steve用手扶住Bucky的腰，忽地加快了抽插的速度。快感顿时如无数道电流窜遍全身，Bucky差点被这猛烈的撞击直接操射了，高高仰起脖子肆意地呻吟，却仿佛是将脆弱的脖颈送到了对方嘴边。

Steve固然不会放过这诱人的风景，一口咬了上去，Bucky因为娇嗔而颤动的喉结被他用舌尖勾勒，嘴唇亲吻，牙齿研磨。

“我快不行……要射了……”Bucky用沙哑而甜腻的嗓音说道，声音的震动同时从耳朵与舌尖传来，令Steve全身酥麻。

“一起——”Steve说着抱紧了Bucky，几下猛力抽插之后，两人一同到达了高潮。

Bucky在Steve的房间睡下了，Steve不知道是不是累了，很快就睡着了。他的睡颜安稳，似乎睡得很熟，长而密的金色睫毛贴在脸颊上，却仿佛戳进了Bucky心里。

如果你注定要走，就带着我的回忆一起走；如果我注定要与你分别，就让你在我心里刻得更深一点。

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Steve这一晚睡得很熟。以至于醒来时自己都吓了一跳。

他没想到自己可以睡得这么沉，这么没有防备……

尤其是在这种不知道有多少人都盯着他项上人头的时候。

视线落在身旁仍在熟睡的Bucky身上，暖洋洋的阳光洒在他脸上，睡颜平静极了。Steve低头去吻他的额头，柔软的发丝拂过唇角，上面依旧残留着洗发水的香甜。

那或许就是能让他安心入睡的原因——Bucky.Barnes的全部。

“嘿……”Bucky醒了，睁眼便是Steve一丝不挂的健壮胸膛，额头上印着熟悉的温度。

Steve压着Bucky，与他对视，轻轻吻了吻他的双唇。

两人唇舌缠绵片刻，他还想接着往下吻，却被Bucky打断了。

“今天星期几来着？”

“星期一，怎么了？”Steve歪头看着他。

Bucky一个激灵，半坐起来道：“啊，今天小镇超市大减价！正好食材没剩多少了，得去买点，不然下周就——没东西吃了……”

Bucky看着Steve突然觉得这句话有点荒谬，还有没几天Steve就会离开，整个旅店又会只剩他一个人。食物还不至于缺。

Steve刚想说什么，又被Bucky打断了，“Steve你一定要8月3号走吗？多住几天不行？我给你免费住。”说着弯了弯嘴角。

Steve也笑了，却没有立刻回答，正等着答案的Bucky见他一踌躇，也似乎明白了。半晌Steve才道：“一定。”

“好吧。”

Bucky对这个回答似乎意外地爽快，没有再追问什么，起身要下床，“我去准备早饭了。”

“今天要去一趟小镇吗？”

“算了不急，下周再买也来得及。”Bucky想起之前两次去小镇，一次差点被人杀，一次把杀手带回了自己家里。他突然觉得自己又蠢又没用，就是个累赘。或许Steve离开他才是好的。

“Buck！”走到门口，Steve又叫住他，“我……抱歉，没什么。”却欲言又止。

Bucky看着他，只是牵起嘴角笑了笑。

整个上午Bucky都坐在门口的躺椅上看书，Steve也拿了本书坐在门口的台阶上看，但没看多久就被Winter一整个从背后扑上来，缠着不放，于是就带它去树林里玩去了。

临近中午，太阳变得越来越大，光线也越发刺眼，Bucky放下书起身伸了个大大的懒腰，正要回屋里准备午饭，身后传来了一声汽车熄火的声音。他一转身，便看到一个红头发的女人打开车门，从车上下来了。

“嘿！你好！”女人小跑着过来，“这里是——旅馆吗？”红发女人边抬头看着门口的招牌边说道，语气中似有一些失望。

“是的，您要住店吗？”

“不不，”女人摇了摇头，“是我的车，它好像坏了。”

车坏了……Bucky不由得提起警戒心。电视里好像都是这么演的，趁好心人帮忙检查车的时候，坏人就会从身后把他们敲晕，然后装到后备箱里。

“刚才开在半路上，车前盖突然开始不停地冒烟，我本来打算去镇上的，但肯定是撑不到了。幸好没开多久就看到了你们这里……”

Bucky点了点头。现在是非常时期，戒心不可无。

果然，下一句她就说：“先生，能帮忙看一下我的车出了什么问题吗？”

Bucky觉得还是等Steve回来比较好，道：“呃我，我对修车一窍不通，但是我朋友应该会……要不等——”

“Buck？”还没等他说完，就听见远处传来Steve的声音，然后一团金色的东西就飞一般窜了出来，围在Bucky脚边不停打转。

“Winter！”他弯下腰宠溺地揉着Winter的后脑勺。

“这位小姐是……？”刹那间，Steve已经站到了他身边，礼貌地问。

Bucky和红发女人你看看我，我看看你，最后一起说：“她的车——”／“我的车——”

两人面面相觑，再次无言，最后还是Bucky终于又道：“好吧，她的车坏了。”说着指了指停在不远处的一辆红色轿车。

Steve看了Bucky一眼，便朝那辆轿车走去，手一摸车前盖，烫得不行，就算是被太阳晒的也不至于这么烫。Steve给Bucky使了个眼色，打开了车前盖。

Bucky往后退了一步，站在两人身侧，默默观察。Steve低头检视，引擎确实出了点问题，但这是连他也搞不定的情况。

“这个配件坏了。”Steve道，“要找专业的人才行。”

女人砸了下嘴，从口袋里掏出了一支烟点上，吸了一口道：“你们知道镇上修车行的电话吗？”

早在她问之前，Bucky就已经在翻手机通讯录了，女人的话音刚落，他便道：“找到了。”

拨出去之后，立马有人接了，Bucky和对方说了几句，神色有些不满，挂了之后，他转头对两人说：“他们说负责拖车的师傅不在，要明天才行……”

红发女人又深吸了口烟，无奈摇头，说道：“这小镇过了这么多年还是这么落后。那也没办法了，今晚就在这住下吧。”

Bucky愣了一下，眨巴着眼睛看向Steve，对方微微颔首。女人把这一幕看在眼里，皱眉道：“怎么了？这里不是旅馆吗？”

“呃是的！只是……最近在装修，有点乱，别介意就好。”Bucky道。

“能住一晚就很好了，其他地方我也去不了。”女人瞥了一眼堆在不远处成山的破家具，耸了耸肩。

走进了大门，她才明白这两个男人扭扭捏捏的原因。那绝不是装修，桌椅橱柜还有墙上，各处都有显眼的弹孔，像是经历了一场恶战。

“最近盗贼很多，你去镇上也要小心。”Steve趁着质疑声还没响起，先这么说道。

这幅惨样任谁看都不会只是盗窃留下的痕迹，但女人似乎并没有在意，最后吸了口烟想要按灭，却发现目光所及都没有一个烟灰缸。

没有是正常的，原先的那些早就被尽数打破了。“给我吧。”Bucky道。他把烟在厨房的水池里按灭了，听到女人的声音在说：“还是小心点别遇上极端分子了。”

红发女人交了钱，递了她的身份证，Bucky给了她一间房的钥匙，随后Steve和Bucky又先后坐到了旅店门口的台阶上。

“你不怕她是冲着你来的？”Bucky手肘撑在身后，看了看Steve。

Steve摇头，道：“看起来不像。”

Bucky笑着点了点头，Steve看在眼里，也笑了，“你看起来很开心？”

Bucky又笑着摇了摇头。许久，才道：“已经好久没有人来过……除了你，还会有别的人来。我都差点忘记了。”

Steve盯着Bucky的侧脸，他的嘴角依旧微微翘着。他却突然笑不出了，转过头，眼神落寞，凝望向天空。


	14. Chapter 14

晚餐是Bucky和红发女人一起准备的，一直到Bucky敲门问她晚餐是否要一起解决，她才从待了一下午的房间里出来。到了饭点，三人围在桌子边，各自吃着盘子里的食物，却都一言未发。

直到红发女人忽然抬头，打量起他们来。“之前就想问了......你们两个都是这里的老板吗？”她首先打破了这诡异的气氛。

“不……”Bucky摇了摇头，“我是老板。他只是个住店的。”Bucky看向身旁的Steve，虽然在摇头，嘴角却不禁上扬。

“真的假的，你们看起来关系很好。”

“因为他已经在这住了好久了。”Bucky耸了耸肩，叉起一块肉送入嘴中。

红发女人似乎有些惊讶，道：“还有人会在这里……”话还没说完，便意识到失言，一脸歉意，“抱歉，我不是这个意思……”

Bucky笑道：“没事，本来就是事实，今年来的人加起来住的时间都没有他多。”

Steve笑着补了一句：“我是来避难的，家里的’灾难’。”

Bucky想起之前Steve骗他的“出柜了结果被扫地出门”，眉头不自觉地抽了抽。

女人若有所思地点点头，好像明白了什么。

“你呢？应该不是小镇里的居民吧。”Steve问她。

她摇了摇头，肯定了Steve的猜测。“我不是，但我的爷爷奶奶曾经住在这，只是小的时候经常来这里玩。后来小镇发生了恐袭，爷爷奶奶的房子被炸塌了。”她顿了顿，“明天是……”

“遇难者纪念日。”Bucky接过了她的话，眼神有些恍惚。

女人轻轻点了点头。

“我很抱歉。”Steve道。

遇难者纪念日，在Rumlow还没去纽约前，他陪Rumlow去过。人们把鲜花和蜡烛摆在刻着遇难者姓名的纪念碑前，四周啜泣声此起彼伏，但是Rumlow没有掉一滴眼泪。他上前用手指轻轻摸了摸刻着他双亲名字的地方，眼里是坚毅、悲痛、更是愤怒。

第二天一早，Bucky就联系了车行的拖车师傅，把红发女人和她的车一起带去了小镇。一直到两天后，Bucky才发现了她留下的东西。

8月2日，下午。

Bucky正在进行每周一次的大扫除时，发现门口嵌在墙壁里的在子弹飞射中幸存下来的红色意见箱里，躺着一张纸。

上面只有短短的一句话。

「谢谢你们让我有了容身之处。」

容身之处……Bucky盯着这四个字沉默不语。

屁股突然被什么撞到，Bucky回过头去，似乎是Steve正弯腰拖地，倒退着走完全没注意到他。撞到一瞬间，Steve便转身要去扶Bucky，手很自然地搂住了他的腰上，两人几乎鼻尖对鼻尖，近得可以感受到对方的鼻息。

时间仿佛暂停了几秒，Bucky忽然尴尬地笑了笑，往后退了一步。

明显的疏离，但Steve明白原因。明天就是他这个住客应该退房的日期，不要说Bucky，他自己也不知道该如何面对。

他眼神下移，看到了Bucky手中拿着的纸张，“这是什么？”

Bucky抿了下唇，直接递给他看了。

Steve看着那简短的一句话，沉默片刻，道：“这也是我想对你说的。”

“……”

Steve的心情复杂，看着Bucky，哽在喉头的话语终于说出了口：“Buck，今天能不能先不打扫了？”

微皱的眉头下，湛蓝色的眼中泛起柔光，那是Bucky拒绝不了的。Steve搂住了他的脖子，雨点般的吻轻巧地落在他唇上，伴随着Bucky的回应，逐渐变得热烈。

两人一边脱去互相的衣物，一边相拥着推开手边最近的房门，扑倒在了床上。

Steve压在Bucky身上，从他的下巴吻到小腹，动作如呼吸一般急促，任Bucky在他的热情亲吻中发出甜腻的喘息。他扯去Bucky的裤子，一手扶摸着包裹在内裤里半硬的家伙，闭眼轻轻地吻了它一下。这个动作就犹如一位骑士在宣誓他的忠诚。

“哈，Steve……”Bucky的声音从上方传来。

Steve脱掉了Bucky身上最后一点布料，对他说：“Buck转过来，背对着我。”

Bucky乖乖照做了，趴在床上背对着Steve。Steve俯下身亲吻Bucky的后颈，并用舌尖在他的背上留下一道道水迹。一只手环住Bucky的腰，Steve把他整个人提了起来，令他以后入的姿势对着自己。

正当Bucky想说什么，便感到一个湿润的软物贴上了自己的后穴。

一阵酥麻感从后穴处蔓延开来，他支吾道：“Ste…Steve！不用……别！”

“……没事的，Buck。”Steve安慰道。

Steve用舌尖一圈一圈舔舐着Bucky小穴周围，轻巧勾勒形状，又会偶尔用力刺入一些。随着Bucky感觉渐渐有了感觉，舌尖慢慢挤了进去，伴着Bucky溢出喉咙的呻吟，舌头愈进愈深。

Bucky的下面已经完全硬了，他将脸埋在臂弯，深深喘息。Steve的舌头模拟抽插的动作一进一出，他能感到Bucky的臀部紧绷着，穴口微微收缩，很快便濡湿一片。

Steve将舌头拔了出来，直起身子扶住Bucky的腰，说：“我进来了。”便将自己已然硬的发胀的坚挺送入了Bucky一张一合的小穴。

两人一同发出闷哼，Bucky的腰瞬间紧绷，向下凹出了一个性感的弧度。Steve俯下身子，胸膛贴着他的后背，开始深深浅浅地抽送。

一下又一下，Steve每一下都顶在Bucky最敏感的地方。Bucky的喘息断续，发出的呻吟带着哭腔，生理泪水因为太舒服而止不住地流下。

一下又一下，Bucky忽然觉得胸口也像被什么撞击似的，心脏有点疼。甜腻的喘息渐渐真的变成了哭声，Steve顿时停了动作，有些不知所措，“Buck？怎么了？抱歉弄疼你了吗？”

身下人的脸埋在臂弯里，摇了摇头，后背微微抽搐。良久，他慢慢抬起头来，对Steve说：“让我转过来，让我看着你。”他不再哭了，只是声音颤抖。

Steve的心脏如同被一只无形的手狠狠捏着，抽痛着。他把Bucky翻了过来，Bucky的脸上挂着泪痕，捧起他的脸与他接吻。Steve的眉深深皱起，再次进入了Bucky的身体。

“我爱你，Buck，我爱你……”他不停地说着，伴随着热烈的亲吻。

两人缠绵缱绻，一直到窗外的光都消失了。Bucky躺在Steve的怀里，问他：“明天，你什么时候走？”

“……中午。”Steve回答。

这21个夜晚，今夜是最后一个。


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 完结章

Steve骗了他，虽然Bucky猜得到，但他还是无法接受——Steve就这么一声不吭地离开了。

Bucky睁开眼时，眼前只有一个空荡荡的枕头和早已冷却的被褥。枕边是一张写了两行字的纸，纸上压着一把钥匙。

心脏不禁漏跳了一拍。

「对不起，Buck。来纽约吧。」

下面是一行纽约布鲁克林区的地址。

他坐在床边，默默地看着纸上Steve工整的字迹。许久之后，Bucky才将纸条放下，又沉默坐了片刻才慢慢站起来。

Winter趴在大门口，听见动静转过头来，吐出舌头看着Bucky。门外Steve来时的车已经开走了，就如同这整个屋子一般，变得空荡荡的。

Bucky在餐桌坐下，手里拿着一张纸和一支笔，将纸平整地铺在桌上，执笔落下了第一个字。

-

Steve再回到这条布鲁克林的老街道已经是一周之后，门口的邮箱里推满了快要溢出来的信件和报纸。看样子，根本没有人来过。

他将所有信件和报纸都拿回了家，摊在已然积了薄薄一层灰的桌子上，有一封信看上去很新，那个字迹清晰工整、熟悉。

寄信人处的署名写着Bucky.Barnes。

他不是故意过了一个礼拜才回到这个他期待着能见到Bucky的地方，只是太多事情需要处理。而这些事的起因是一个叫作“天眼”的计划，以及组织前局长Fury的意外假死。

“天眼”本是三架空天母舰，用于监视罪犯与潜在犯罪者，却被渗透在组织的激进派秘密改造成了“杀人机器”——将一切潜在的犯罪分子狙杀殆尽。Fury意外发现了这个阴谋，却被追杀，只好伪装死亡，暗中布局。组织被激进派的最高掌权者控制在手中，Steve几乎是立刻被通缉，踏上逃亡之路……在“天眼”计划启动的前一天，他又悄悄潜回组织，在三架“杀人机器”升天前成功阻止了这场阴谋，但激进派的余孽尚未除清。

他们与这些激进分子打响了最后一战，站在Fury阵营的特工仍有不少，但这注定是一场恶战。两天前他们终于将最后几个掌权者与他们底下的小罗罗一网打尽，Steve受了不小的伤，休整了两天，才终于回到这里。

但他想见的人并不在。

他拆开信封，打开信纸，Bucky隽秀的字迹映入眼底。

「嗨，Steve，你收到这封信的时候，我应该已经在装修我那破烂得不成样子的小旅店了。对不起，我还不能来纽约。我不知道我来了纽约能做什么，更不知道该怎么面对这个夺走Rumlow的城市。我还没有准备好，对不起。

我的祖父和双亲留给了我不少钱，我早该把这里好好修整一番了，尤其是那满墙的弹孔、坏掉的家具、还有门口那块牌子，也太旧太丑了……其实我还想听听你的意见，有空给我回个信吧，顺便祝我生意兴隆哈哈！Steve，我想我未来总有一天会来纽约，如果你搬家了可要提前告诉我啊！……注意安全，我会想你的。」

Bucky的信里没有怪他不告而别，但Steve想他一定在心里骂过自己无数遍了。Steve承认他懦弱了，他不敢告别，他胆怯了。

所以那天，在黑暗中最后吻了一下Bucky的额头，他独自消失在了黎明前的黑夜里。

Steve看着Bucky的信，字里行间都仿佛只是在平淡地说一件小事，却像是无声的告别。

就像在说，“再见了，不知道我们什么时候才能再见了，但我会过得好好的，你别担心。”

信纸被Steve捏得皱了起来。“Bucky……”

-

两个月后，Bucky的小旅店的装修终于进入了尾声，可以说是焕然一新，但依旧保持着原先那股质朴的风格。

他站在旅店门口的空地，刚刚送走装修队的人，Winter正趴在他脚边。天气早已入了秋，凉风习习，拂过耳边。两个月了，他没有收到Steve的任何来信或消息。他是不是出什么事了？这个想法无数次地在他脑袋里闪过。

Bucky摇了摇头，认真打量起自己的这个小旅店。

他也不知道这样行不行得通，装修完全是按自己的想法来，但就算装修好了，也不一定有人来住。如果失败了，就去纽约吗……

Winter蹭了蹭他的脚踝，站起身在他脚边徘徊——是在抱怨肚子饿了。

Winter跟着Bucky脚后跟进了屋，食盆里被倒了满满一盆的狗粮，低头吃了起来。不像以前，看到食物那般兴奋，埋头猛吃的模样了。

Bucky搬了把椅子，坐在Winter旁边，静静看着，思绪万千。

下午的时光，Bucky从新书架上挑了本书，躺在门厅的新沙发上看。无论如何这个习惯还是改不掉的。书架虽是崭新的，但里面的书依旧是那些，仅仅装了半个书架。前天Bucky刚从网上又买了许多，等它们送来还要好久。

这些书Bucky都至少看过了一遍。虽说翻看旧书别有一番味道，但伴着带有午后暖意的秋风，睡意渐渐袭来，而旧书又不如新书那么抓人心魂，“啪嗒”一声，书本盖在了脑门上，他就这么躺在沙发上睡着了。

梦里，他牵着一只宽大又温暖的手，他紧了紧手中的力度，得到了对方同样的回应。那是Steve的手，尽管看不见，但他很确定。他牵着Steve的手在不见一点光亮的黑暗中行走，只有很远很远的地方，有一点白色。

他们朝着那个方向走着，不知道走了多久，白色的光点变成了一束光，一束光变成了很多束……接着一扇门出现在眼前。这是哪儿Bucky不知道，或许是布鲁克林街道上的某一扇门。他伸出手去推门，那扇门却犹如一缕气体般散去，消失不见了。

Bucky醒来时，眼角不知为何湿润了。他从没有为现在的这个选择后悔过，只是，他真的挺想他的。

“Steve。”深邃的绿色眼眸望着天花板，嘴唇微微张开，声音很小。

天色已近黄昏，Bucky坐起身，为自己做了一顿简单的晚餐。他又在门口坐了一会，翻了会书，然后起身去洗澡。

浴室的窗户对着旅店门口的空地，当Bucky听到一声汽车熄火的声音时，他不自主地打了个颤栗。心脏突然跳得有点快，Bucky愣了两秒，才将浴室的窗户打开了一条缝，往外看去。昏暗的天色里，一个身着西装的高大男人从一辆轿车里走了出来。

Bucky没想到旅店刚装修完就会有人来，就像几个月前他没有料到会有一个人来住了三个星期之久。

他迅速地洗去了身上的泡沫，刚关掉淋浴器就听到门口的风铃“叮叮当当”地响了。他手忙脚乱地套上了浴袍，也不顾浑身还未擦干的水。

推开房间的门，那个打扮如商务人士的男人便站在他面前，从前不曾认真打理过的那一头金发如今被发胶固定出了一个干练帅气的弧度。

“Steve……”

Bucky唇齿开合，静静地念出了眼前人的名字。

“嘿，Buck。”Steve又露出了他那该死的迷倒人的笑容，“对不起，我让你久等了。”

FIN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 正文就到这里完结了！谢谢大家的喜欢！！

**Author's Note:**

> Evans是化名哦。


End file.
